The present invention relates to lathe work, and more particularly to an apparatus serving to prevent a lathe tool from breaking during lathe machining.
The turning tool for use in lathe machining is commonly known as lathe tool for short. According to the prior art practice, the lathe tool is fastened securely on the lathe tool mount by means of a fastening means, such as a screw, so as to facilitate the cutting edge of the lathe tool to take contact with the work piece intended to be turned. However, the lathe tool is often vulnerable to an incident in which the lathe tool is bent or broken by an excessive force generated at such time when an improper feed amout of the lathe tool takes place or when the material quality of the work piece is uneven. The prevention of such incident as described above is generally done by visual detection of an experienced machine operator. At the present time, an apparatus for use in protecting the structural integrity of an overloaded lathe tool is not available. Such protective apparatus is especially needed by a lathe training organization, a lathe inspecting unit, a CNC lathe testing unit, etc., where the incident of the breakage of lathe tool is a frequent occurrence as well as a culprit responsible for the waste of many lathe tools and for inaccurate machining.